Today's technology-enabled social messaging environments enable users to use lenses or overlays that render over live video, to provide a mode of self-expression. For example, some social messaging applications support the use of video lenses that leverage three-dimensional mapping technology, to allow users to render live video of themselves including an appearance of wearing glasses or dog ears, or of hats or flowers in their hair, wherein the lenses or overlays map to where the user's head is moving in real time. However, there is currently no mechanism for users to be able to includes a live lyrics feed in such live video creations.